


Don't Be a Stereotype

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being Lost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “Boof.”“Thank you for that astute addition, Lucky. Clint is being unreasonable.” Scott reaches an arm back between the seats to pet the dog, grinning.“We’ve been driving around the same area for the last two hours.”He pulls his arm back and throws a hand up in the air. “Then just stop and ask for directions! Don’t be the stereotype.”-Clint and Scott got lost trying to go camping. A small argument and then cuteness ensues.





	Don't Be a Stereotype

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth prompt fill for the 2018 MCU Bingo!  
> Ship: Clint Barton/Scott Lang ; Prompt: Lost
> 
> All of my fills (this first card and future cards) will be in a series, though they will not be related; each fill will stand on its own!
> 
> This fill does not work into a bingo declaration. This is purely an extra that I had a lot of fun with.

“Where the hell is the turn off for this campground?”

“Anywhere is a campground if you’re brave enough to park there.”

“Scott, that’s not helping.” 

“Boof.” 

“Thank you for that astute addition, Lucky. Clint  _ is _ being unreasonable.” Scott reaches an arm back between the seats to pet the dog, grinning. 

“We’ve been driving around the same area for the last two hours.”

He pulls his arm back and throws a hand up in the air. “Then just stop and ask for directions! Don’t be the stereotype.” 

Clint huffs and pulls the car to a stop along the shoulder of the road. “The last town was a half hour away. I’m not going all the way back there just to get told some bullshit directions by some local who doesn’t like the the way we look.” 

Lucky pushes between the seats, front paws finding purchase on the center console. “Wuff.” He nudges Clint with his nose, and looks at him questioningly with his good eye. His tail is wagging hard enough to shake his whole body. 

“You wanna run for a bit, boy?” asks Scott, already unbuckling. “There’s a map in the glovebox probably. Or you can always use the GPS in my phone.” 

“My phone has GPS, too,” Clint replies, mildly grumpy. 

Lucky forces his way between the seats as Scott gets out of the SUV. He hops out, dances around Scott long enough to show his appreciation, and then bolts into the grassy area off the side of the road. 

Clint narrows his eyes and reaches for the glove compartment. He still doesn’t know why it’s called that - it rarely, if ever, actually holds gloves. “Don’t lose my dog.”

“Our dog,” Scott returns easily and leans back into the vehicle. He puckers his lips and is rewarded with a kiss. “We can switch off driving as soon as Lucky’s exhausted himself.”

Clint pulls him in for another kiss. “I’m not actually upset, just frustrated that we’re not already at the camping spot.”

“I know.” He squeezes Clint’s arm before pulling back and shutting the door. He can hear Lucky in the shrubbery, though he can’t quite see the dog. 

Clint stays in the SUV for about ten minutes, attempting to get the GPS to actually locate them and tell him where the hell he fucked up on the directions. He’s grumping, annoyed with himself, until the map finally loads. They’re not as far away as he thought, and for that he’s insanely grateful. He plots the turns they’ll need to make and pockets his phone as he gets out of the SUV.

Scott and Lucky are rolling around in the soft grass, Lucky barking happily and Scott laughing. Clint can’t help but smile as they play fight. They’re adorable, he thinks, and isn’t so upset about getting lost anymore. He jogs over to them, his smile turning to a grin when they notice him and Lucky rushes his legs.

Scott scrambles to stand. “I take it you know how to get us to the campground?” 

Clint nods, petting Lucky. “Yup.” 

He grins and moves to add his own hands to the very happy dog. “Cool. We should probably head out.” 

“Yup,” he agrees, but doesn’t stop petting Lucky. “We’ve got time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come check me out on [tumblr](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com)!


End file.
